walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bolt Credits
Full credits for Bolt Directed by *Chris Williams *Byron Howard Produced by *Clark Spencer Executive Produced by *John Lasseter Screenplay by *Dan Fogelman *Chris Williams Original Score Composed by *John Powell Associate Producer *Michael Wigert Editor *Tim Mertens Visual Effects Supervisor *John Murrah Art Director *Paul Felix Director of Look and Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Head of Story *Nathan Greno Technical Supervisor *Hank Driskill CG Supervisor *Mark Empey Animation Supervisor *Doug Bennett Layout Supervisor *Terry Moews Effects Supervisor *Dale Mayeda Look and Render Supervisor *Sean D. Jenkins Lighting Supervisor *Ernest J. Petti Production Manager *Jason Hintz-Llopis Sound Designer *Randy Thom Modeling Lead *Hal Lewis Rigging Lead *Ryan Roberts Facial/Technical Animation Lead *Dave Komorowski Simulation Lead *Frank Hanner Supervising Painter *Colin Eckart Stereo Supervisor *Robert Neuman Assistant Animation Supervisor *Darrell Johnson Supervising Animators *Mark Anthony Austin *Lino Di Salvo *Renato dos Anjos *Clay Kaytis *Mark Mitchell *Wayne Unten Sequence Leads *Alessandro Jacomini *Mohit Kallianpur *Brian Leach *Richard E. Lehmann *Robert L. Miles *Olun Riley *Chris Springfield John Travolta as Bolt Miley Cyrus as Penny Susie Essman as Mittens Mark Walton as Rhino Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico James Lipton as The Director Greg Germann as The Agent Additional Screenplay Material by *Byron Howard *Jared Stern Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Story Production Department Managers *Susan Jones *Andrew Temesváry Story Artists *Daniel Chong *Michael LaBash *Joe Mateo *Aurian Redson *Chris Ure Additional Story Artists *Stephen Anderson *Paul Briggs *Mike Gabriel *Mark Kennedy *Sam Levine *Dean Wellins Production Assistant *Eric Elrod Editorial Production Department Manager *Christin Ciaccio Briggs Associate Editor *Shannon Stein Assistant Editors *John Wheeler *Anthony Rocco *David J. Chung Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistants *Karen Ryan *Kristen Kolada Caplan Casting by *Curtis A. Koller Cast *Bolt: John Travolta *Penny: Miley Cyrus *Mittens: Susie Essman *Rhino: Mark Walton *Dr. Calico: Malcolm McDowell *The Director: James Lipton *The Agent: Greg Germann *Veteran Cat: Diedrich Bader *Blake: Nick Swardson *Tom: J.P. Manoux *Billy: Dan Fogelman *Mindy Parker: Kari Wahlgren *Young Penny: Chloë Grace Moretz *Thug Actor: Randy Savage *Dr. Forrester: Ronn Moss *Penny’s Mother: Grey DeLisle *Penny's Father: Sean Donnellan *Vinnie: Lino Di Salvo *Joey: Todd Cummings *Bobby: Tim Mertens *Officer Ester: Kellie Hoover *Officer Martin: Brian Stepanek *Officer Lloyd: Jeff Bennett *Louie: Daran Norris *Saul: John DiMaggio *Assistant Director: Jenny Lewis Additional Voices Visual Development & Design Production Department Manager *Troy Nethercott Character Design Visual Development & Matte Painting Production Assistant *Matt Wilson Model Development Production Department Manager *Holly E. Bratton Modelers Production Assistant *Jill Elizabeth Goldman Look Development Production Department Manager *Jason I. Strahs Look Development Artists Look Development TDs Look Development Trainees *Kathryn Dowler *Christopher Doehling Production Assistant *Rachel Illowsky Layout Layout Lead *Scott Beattie Production Department Manager *Audrey Ellen Geiger Layout Artists Matte Painting Layout *Jon Aghassian *Jeannie Yip Layout ATD *Erik Eulen Layout Finaling ATDs Production Assistants Animation Sr. Production Department Manager *Jennifer Christine Vera Production Department Manager *Gennie Rim Animators Fix & Additional Animators Animation TDs Animation Shot Support Technicians Production Assistants Rigging Set-Up and Technical Animation Production Department Manager *Heather Lanza Character TDs Production Assistant *San Thach Effects Effects Lead *Michael Kaschalk Production Department Manager *Debbie Vercellino Effects Animators Effects ATDs *Brad Achorn *Dara McGarry Production Assistant *Querquia Backman Lighting Production Department Manager *Dale Brodt Lighters Lighting TDs Production Assistant *Mike Huang Render Team Render Lead *Scott Kersavage Production Department Manager *Collin Larkins Lighting ATDs Production Production Finance Lead *Bardo S. Ramirez General Production Department Manager *Tim Pauer Sweatbox Department Manager *Maria R. Morgan Publicity Department Manager *Tom Meredith Administration Manager *Vicki Case Assistant to the Producer and Directors *Eileen Aguirre Assistant to the Production *Stephanie Anne DeJohn Sweatbox Production Assistant *Justin Brunett General Production Assistants *Steven Royce Avila *Leanne K. Tanizawa Production Resources Vice President of Production *Carolyn Soper Manager *Tanja Knoblich Administration Manager *Kelsi Taglang Animation Technology Strike Team Technology Manager *Erick Miller Music “Barking at the Moon” *Written and Performed by Jenny Lewis *Produced by Gillian Welch & David Rawlings with Jenny Lewis & Johnathan Rice *Recorded and Mixed by Jason Lader “I Thought I Lost You” *Written by Miley Cyrus and Jeffrey Steele *Performed by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta *Produced by Scott Cutler and Anne Preven *Mixed by Trina Shoemaker Music Editors *Tom Carlson *Earl Ghaffari Additional Arranging Midi Orchestration and Programming *James McKee Smith *Paul Mounsey *John Ashton Thomas Orchestra Conducted by *Pete Anthony Music Production Director *Andrew Page Score Contracted by *Gina Zimmitti Songs Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Score Performed by *The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Concert Master *Bruce Dukov Guitar *George Doering Hand Percussion *Michael Fisher Supervising Orchestrator *John Ashton Thomas Orchestrations by *Randy Kerber *Dave Metzger *Kevin Kliesch *Germaine Franco *Pete Anthony Score Recorded and Mixed by *Dennis Sands Additional Recording by *Daniel Lerner Scoring Editor *David Channing Digital Recordist *Adam Olmsted Digital Score Production *Michael John Mollo Technical Score Consultant *Koji Egawa Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Siobhan Sullivan Music Preparation by *Mark Graham *JoAnn Kane Music Service Jenny Lewis appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Miley Cyrus appears courtesy of Hollywood Records “Dog-Face Boy” *Written by Michael Burston, Phil Campbell, Mikkey Dee and Ian Kilmister *Performed by Motörhead *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises and courtesy of SPV America *By arrangement wirh Singerman Entertainment Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Brent W. Hall Post Production Coordinator *Brian Millman Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy *Doc Kane *Bill Higley Sound Services *Skywalker Sound *Buena Vista Sound Supervising Sound Editor *Frank Eulner Re-Recording Mixers *Randy Thom *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Sound Effects Editors *J.R. Grubbs *Scott Guitteau Dialogue Editor *Marshall Winn Foley Editor *Jim Likowski Re-Recording Foley Mixer *Colette Dahanne Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *André Fenley Assistant Sound Designer *Leff Lefferts Assistant Dialogue Editor *Matt Hartman Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Frank Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technicians *Tony Sereno *Brian Dinkins Recordist *Scott R. Lewis Post Production Sound Accountant *Renée Russo ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Digital Imaging Manager *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Paul R. Bronkar Digital Intermediate Assistant *Glenn Dakake Film Color Timer *Gilbert Carreras Title Design by *Ignite Creative End Titles *Mary Meacham Hogg Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez Film & Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Assistant Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Supervisor *William Fadness Film Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Digital Camera Operators *Reza Kasravi *David Booth Coordinator *Patricia Adefolayan Technology Vice President *Andy Hendrickson Data Services Technology Manager *Mark M. Dawson Infrastructure Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Look/EFX/Dynamics Technology Manager *Arthur H. Shek Media Engineering Technology Manager *Ron Gillen Model/Rigging/Animation/Playback Technology Manager *Jay Sloat Production Engineering Technology Manager *Jonathan E. Geibel Rendering/Lighting Tools Technology Manager *Janet E. Berlin Systems Technology Manager *Jeff King Technical Support Technology Manager *Shannon R. Howard Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Pre-Production Team To the Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios we could not have done it without you Executive Team Development Marketing Consumer Products Finance Human Resources and Animation Resources The Academy Operations Technology Employee Services Business & Legal Affairs Talent Development Animation Research Library Executive Assistants Security Special Thanks New York Post courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. The New Yorker courtesy of Condé Nast Publications “The Bold and the Beautiful” courtesy of Bell-Phillip Television Productions, Inc. “The Price is Right” and “Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck” courtesy of FremantleMedia North America “Gilligan's Island” courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Turner Entertainment Co. “The A-Team” courtesy of Stephen J. Cannell Productions, copyright 1986 courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLLP Production Babies Category:Credits Category:Bolt